ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
540S
The 540S is an S series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 1987. It was originally called the PRO540 Saber as part of the Roadstar II/Roadstar Pro series. The 540S was produced in Japan by FujiGen. The 540S was the initial model in what would eventually come to be known as the S series. The series is distinguished by the sleek double cutaway body shape which is arched on the top and back resulting in a fairly light guitar with thin edges. The 540S features a mahogany body bolted to a maple Wizard neck with a 22-fret rosewood fretboard with dot position markers. It uses IBZ/USA pickups made by DiMarzio with a humbucker mounted in a pickup ring at the bridge and single-coils (which Ibanez describes as "vertical humbucking" pickups) in the middle and neck positions. Components include a double locking tremolo bridge with a locking nut and Gotoh tuning machines. The 540S has a traditional bolt-on neck joint with a stamped metal plate. For 1991 the original Edge tremolo was replaced by the new low-profile version. The 540SL is a left-handed version. The 540SFM is a similar model with a flame maple top. The 540SLTD is a similar model with a humbucking pickup in place of the single-coil in the neck position (i.e. HSH pickup configuration). In 1992 a new version of the 540S was sold alongside this model in the United States. The new version has a humbucker replacing the single-coil pickup in the neck position and a maple fretboard. For 1993 the HSH version would be renamed the S540 and continued while this HSS version of the 540S was discontinued. Specifications | matfb = Rosewood | nj = Bolt-on (traditional) | neck = Wizard | scale = | nut = Top-Lok III | frets = 22 | fretsize = jumbo | bridge = 1987–1989: Edge w/ Back Stop 1990: Edge tremolo 1991–1992: Lo-Pro Edge tremolo | hw = 1987: Chrome 1988–1992: Cosmo black | pucon = HSS | pubridge = IBZ/USA F2 | pumid = IBZ/USA C2 | puneck = IBZ/USA C2 | control = 1987–1988: 1 volume w/ push/pull coil split / 1 tone / 3 toggles (see below) 1988–1992: | inlay = Pearl dot 1990–1992: 'Custom Made' placard at 21st fret | tuners = Gotoh SG38 }} Controls Before it was equipped with the now common five-way lever pickup selector, the 540S had individual on/off switches for each of its three pickups. On the 1987 models, the volume pot had a push/pull switch for coil splitting the bridge humbucker. For 1988, this functionality was provided via a three-way toggle (position 1: off; position 2: coil split; position 3: on) in the 540S sold in the United States. In the 1988 European 540S these three switches are replaced by a five-way lever. This simplified 5-way switch approach was adopted worldwide in 1989. Images Sources * 1987 PRO540 dealer sheet (page 2) * 1989 Artist Spirit catalog (pages 10–11) * 1989 Japan catalog (page 11) * 1990 USA catalog (pages 10–10B) * 1991 Europe catalog (pages 22–23) * 1992 USA catalog (pages 16–17) Category:Guitar models Category:S models Category:Roadstar Pro models Category:HSS pickup configuration Category:New in 1987 Category:1987 models Category:Updated in 1988 Category:1988 models Category:Updated in 1989 Category:1989 models Category:Updated in 1990 Category:1990 models Category:Updated in 1991 Category:1991 models Category:1992 models Category:Discontinued guitar models